Regalo
by Sakurass
Summary: Sasuke tenía un difícil y gran dilema... ¿Qué podía regalarle a su novia por San Valentín?


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son obra de…Masashi Kishimoto.

-

-

**Regalo**

-

-

¿Qué le regalas a tu _novia_ por **San Valentín**?

-

-

Algunos diréis bombones, otros flores… también habrá alguno que responderá un peluche o quizás un perfume.

Pues bien, Sasuke preguntó… Sí, Sasuke Uchiha… No, no está enfermo… Preguntó, a sus amigos.

Kakashi le dijo que le regalara un icha icha paradise, Naruto le aconsejó un ramen –que cutre-, Lee una llama de la juventud –sí es que eso se puede regalar- Tenten unos kunai, Choji un paquete de patatas fritas… -aun más cutre- Tsunade sake –borracha…- y curiosamente, la idea que mas le gustó fue la de Jiraiya.

_-Regálale un conjunto de ropa interior, a todas las mujeres les gusta y tú te diviertes. _

Después del comentario del sannin, siguió una sonrisa pervertida que no le gustó para nada a Sasuke, se lo dejó pasar porque le había dado una idea. Porque necesitaba una idea, aun recordaba el tono de su novia al decirle…

-_Sasuke-kun, __**siempre**__ me regalas lo mismo… en mi cumpleaños, en navidades, en nuestra fecha… Y como __**siempre**__ me regalas el mismo ramo, aunque sea cambia las ¡flores!..._

Ese fue el último regalo -ramo- que le dio a Sakura, fue en el pasado cumpleaños de la pelirrosa… y estuvo dos semanas durmiendo en el sofá y por consiguiente sin poder foll… ejem, sin estar íntimamente con su novia. Lógicamente después de esa _horrible_ experiencia… se apuntó mentalmente no regalarle nunca más flores.

Aunque quisiera no podría, Sakura le había pedido a Ino que no le vendiera nunca ningún ramo en fechas señaladas.

En realidad su novia tenía un poco de razón, ella siempre se molestaba en buscar regalos que a él le gustaran, en la fecha en que cumplían dos años de novios Sakura había comprado unas alianzas. Gravó en ellas sus iniciales, y una frase… _que solo ellos sabían._

Buscaba cosas que le gustaban o que necesitaba.

Y en cambio él, iba a la floristería de los Yamanaka y compraba el mismo ramo de flores, de diferente tamaño para cada ocasión, pero siempre lo mismo.

Y como lo de pensar en¿Qué es lo que le gusta a una mujer?... no era la suyo decidió pedir ayuda a sus amigos.

Menuda ayuda.

Sasuke paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos por las calles de Konoha. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Sakura y que le dijera ella que diablos quería para San Valentín, aunque pensó que eso aun sería menos romántico que el ramito de las narices.

Fue entonces cuando un cartel llamó la atención del Uchiha, más que el cartel fue el escaparate. En él estaban expuesto maniquís de formas y en posturas diferentes. Vestidos con ropa interior femenina, había de todo, desde bragas que parecían pantalones, hasta conjuntos de diferentes colores y… unos cuantos a los que Sasuke le puso más atención.

Cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua… ¿no pasaba nada por echar un vistazo no?

Se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a entrar en la tienda, cuando…

-Teme¿Qué haces aquí? -Un rubio de ojos azules apareció de la nada-

-Usuratonkachi… -susurró para si-

-y parecías tonto… -Sasuke alzó un ceja y lo miró sin entender- ¿vas a comprarle algo sexy a Sakura-chan, no?

Naruto se rió al ver el sonrojo delator de su mejor amigo.

-¿Y para quién es el regalo para ella o para ti?

-Usuratonkachi

Espetó antes de entrar en el establecimiento, Naruto no tardo en seguirle.

Sasuke se paró en seco, era demasiado tarde par arrepentirse pero… sí hubiera sabido, que nada más poner un pie en la tienda, quince cabezas femeninas, de todas las edades y "tamaños"… giraron hacía él, algunas con miradas acusadores, las más jóvenes soñadoras y más de una con un sonrojo en la cara… Las dependientas alzaban las cejas mientras se preguntaban.

¿Qué coño hacía **Sasuke Uchiha**, Jounin, Capitán de un escuadrón ANBU… -esta última información confidencial- asesino de su hermano, ex-criminal de rango S… en una tienda de lencería... _femenina_?

En el fondo el también se lo preguntaba… Pero su rostro se puso blanco –más aún- cuando su mirada se cruzó con la tía de su novia, la hermana de su **suegra**.

-Eh, esa no es la tía de Sakura-chan

-si, idiota –dijo entre dientes-

Todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que le llevó _aguantar_ a su suegra hasta que ésta lo aceptó y comenzó a tratarlo como a uno más, se había ido a la mierda, en cuanto la tía… le dijera a su hermana que su _yerno_, había ido a una lencería a cómprale ropa interior a su querida e "inocente" hija.

Sí supieran que su hija y sobrina, había perdido la virginidad en medio del bosque con su compañero de escuadrón, en medio de una misión… pero le encantaba esa forma de ser de Sakura, podía ser tímida y parecer inocente, pero a la vez era apasionada y fogosa. Estaba seguro que nunca encontraría a una mujer tan pasional.

Y no tenía ninguna intención de encontrarla, Sakura era su mujer… no quería ninguna otra, y aunque jamás lo reconocería, ella no había sido la única en perder su virginidad aquel día en el bosque.

Aunque todo eso **ahora** daba igual… tenía que encontrar una excusa, podría decir que venía a comprarse unos bóxer o unos calzoncillos, él problemas es que la tienda era exclusivamente femenina. La tía se estaba acercando piensa Uchiha, piensa… Y cuando la mujer estaba a unos metros de él, se le encendió la bombilla.

-Naruto, elige algo rápido, no pienso esperarte…

El rubio se quedó pensando, pero al ver como la señora a punto de soltar unas cuantas maldiciones, cerraba la boca y pasaba de largo hasta salir de la tienda… entendió.

-¿Y si no llego a estar yo?

-sinceramente… abría salido corriendo.

Intentó, no prestar atención a las demás clientas, aunque sentía todas las miradas en su nuca. Paseó por la tienda seguido de Naruto mirando varios conjuntos. Una dependienta rubia de ojos verdes, pequeña pero bonita se acercó a él… con un suave sonrojo y con voz tímida le preguntó...

-¿quiere que le ayude en algo?

-no, gracias

-Está buscando un regalo para su novia –Sasuke rodó los ojos cuando el bocazas de su amigo intervino en la conversación-

La dependienta pasó de un rosa suave en sus mejillas a un rojo intenso, y se alejó de ellos con una disculpa. Sasuke pudo oír a varias de las señoras chismorrear sobre ellos, no soportaba a ese tipo de personas.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke fijó su atención en uno de los conjuntos allí expuestos, Sakura lo tenía, y no era precisamente uno de los más decorosos, _sabía_ que lo tenía porque _el mismo _se lo había sacado… -con los dientes-

-¡Eh Sasuke! –Giró el rostro para ver a su amigo, aunque enseguida se arrepintió- Seguro que este conjunto le queda muy bien a Sakura-chan… ¿no crees?

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, Naruto sujetaba contra su cuerpo un negligé de color rojo intenso…

-Usuratonkachi

Optó por ignorar a su amigo, era lo mejor que podía hacer… un nuevo conjunto llamó su atención. Compuesto por un culott y un brasier muy finos, de color negro y encaje, además llevaba un camisón corto y muy ligero del mismo color.

Ya había elegido el regalo… Ahora el problema era¿Qué talla usaba su novia?

Miró a su amigo, Naruto tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, miraba con una mueca entre sorprendido y confuso uno de los conjuntos allí expuestos. No, a esa _cosa_ mejor no preguntar. _Y menos sobre las tetas de su novia..._

Su mirada se cruzó con la dependienta que unos minutos antes había hablado con ellos, ella entendió y se acercó.

-¿Desea que le ayude en algo?

-Hmp… -Sasuke cerró los ojos avergonzado- no sé la talla.

-¿no sabe la talla? –Sasuke la miró de forma_¿Sí lo supiera te estaría preguntando…? _Su expresión sería algo más hostil si no tuviera ese sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-¿Es… para su novia? –Preguntó tímidamente-

_Todos_ sabían que el Uchiha y la Haruno eran pareja.

-Sí… -Dijo entre dientes-

-La señorita Sakura-san necesitara como mínimo una noventa y cinco.

Sasuke le dio las gracias y cogió la talla que necesitaba, sí algún día Sakura se llegaba a enterar, lo mataba. Fue hasta la cajera… que por suerte o, la señora no era una chismosa –cosa que dudaba- o no le debía de caer muy bien. Porque ni la palabra le había dirigido… después de pegar, arrastró a su amigo, que seguía atolondrado mirando la prenda de ropa interior, hasta salir de la lencería.

-¿No le pensarás regalar sólo _eso_?

-Hmp…

-Pensará que el regalo es para ti más que para ella…

-¿Y que quieres que le regale?

-Joyas… a todas las mujeres les gustan –Naruto cruzó sus manos detrás de la cabeza- Bueno, me tengo que ir… Adiós teme.

Naruto se fue justo antes de ver la cara enfadada de Sasuke¿Por qué no le había aconsejado desde un principio regalarle joyas…?

No… el muy idiota le había dicho ramen. Usuratonkachi, era su mejor amigo pero a veces le entraban ganas de matarlo.

El caso es que le había dado una buena idea. Tuvo que andar unas cuantas calles más hasta llegar a una joyería, entró a la tienda. El sonido de los cascabeles lo acompañó, aun así no había ningún dependiente. Decidió echar un vistazo hasta que llegara alguien.

¿Anillos?... No, eso se regala en las pedidas de mano. Y no quería que Sakura se pensase que iba a pedir su mano en compromiso, para que después se llevara una decepción. Y tampoco es que no quisiera casarse con ella… es más, en un par de años se imaginaba _así mismo _felizmente casado con su pelirrosa. Pero aun era demasiado pronto, apenas tenían veinte años.

¿Relojes?... No, a Sakura no le gustaban mucho.

¿Collares?... Demasiado típico.

Perfecto… sus ojos se posaron en una pulsera de plata, y por lo mucho que brillaba, supuso que le iba a costar un dineral. De plata y con brillantes incrustados, era _magnífica_.

-¿Le interesa la pulsera?

-Sí…

-¿Por San Valentín no? –Dijo una amable señora detrás de él, era regordeta y bajita, pero a simple vista parecía muy alegre- es muy bonita, estoy segura de que a su novia le encantará.

El Uchiha se limitó a asentir mientras se dirigía la salida.

-Vendré mañana a recogerla

-¿No quiere saber el precio?

-No…

···

**14 de Febrero**

-Ino… no es el precio del regalo, lo que yo quiero es que piense en mí… en lo que me pueda gustar, que busque considerando mis gustos, los ramos de flores me encantan, pero no se esfuerza. Es como si me comprara las cosas… sólo para que me callase.

Ambas estaban tiradas en el sofá de la pelirrosa, comían galletas mientras se ponían al día la una con la otra.

-Sabes que no es ni romántico ni detallista. –Comentó Ino-

-Lo sé, y lo quiero tal como es pero…

-Las mujeres necesitamos que nos mimen de vez en cuando… ¿no?

-Sí…

Sakura dio otro bocado a su galleta.

-¿Y tú que le vas a regalar?

-Mandé a arreglar un Kimono, era de su padre… y con el tiempo se fue deteriorando, fui a recogerlo ayer a la casa de la señora que lo restauró, quedó como nuevo... ¿Y tú que le vas a regalar a Shikamaru?

-Un tablero nuevo de Shogi, aunque no sé si se lo merece –Ino arrugo el entrecejo- a ver que me regala él. Con lo vago que es, hasta le dará pereza comprarme algo.

Sakura rió, Ino apenas llevaba tres meses saliendo con el Nara, y no estaba segura de si su novio le regalaría algo, aun así ella le había comprado un regalo, _penando en él._ Suspiró… ella llevaba con Sasuke, más de _dos años._

-Bueno me voy a casa, quiero prepararme para Salir con Shikamaru

-Vale… pásatelo bien –Dijo levantándose y acompañando a su amiga hacia la puerta-

-Lo vas a celebrar con Sasuke no…

-Sí, ahora preparé la cena y me arreglaré algo.

Cerró la puerta, y suspiró… primero se daría una ducha, después empezaría con la cena… y mientras terminaba de arreglarse podía acabar de cocinar. Sólo esperaba que todo el trabajo valiera la pena, y que Sasuke le demostrara que sí podía ser romántico aunque fuera por un solo día.

···

Había llegado un poco antes… metió las llaves en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Nada más llegar al pasillo su novia vino a recibirlo…

-¿No llegas temprano?

-Un poco

Cuando levantó la vista y la vio… _Joder, era el cabrón con más suerte de Konoha. _

Se quedo quieto, mirándola. Llevaba un vestido blanco informal, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta y apenas tenía maquillaje, tan sencilla, tan Sakura. Vio como se acercaba a él y se ponía de puntillas para besarle… un pequeño roce de labios, demasiado pequeño para Sasuke.

Enseguida envolvió su pequeño cuerpo con los brazos y reclamó su boca con los labios. Sakura suspiró complacida ante el beso…

-¡Oye! –"protestó" Sakura- deja eso para después de la cena… -Dijo divertida al ver que las manos de Sasuke ya inspeccionaban su piel por debajo del vestido-

-Mejor antes… y también después.

-No -rió- tengo que atender la cena¿Por qué no vas a ducharte?

-Hmp

Sasuke la soltó poniendo una mueca, vio como ella se perdía en dirección a la cocina, más bien veía como _donde termina la espalda_, se perdía.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se iba a bañar… a _enfriarse_ un poco las ideas.

···

Estaba de rodillas frente a la mesa, colocando los últimos detalles. Había cocinado un poco de todo… en especial un buen plato de Kushiyaki, a Sasuke le encantaba. Justo cuando tenía todo listo él entró en el comedor… se arrodilló a su espalda y la abrazó. Cuando estaban a solas podía llegar a ser tan tierno.

Ella suspiró complacida al sentir el calor de Sasuke, él besó su cuello con delicadeza y después apoyó el mentón en su hombro…

-Feliz San Valentín Sasuke-kun…

La pelirrosa giró el rostro para probar sus labios, besaba de una forma tan dulce…

Sasuke se sentó de rodillas a la mesa, sus ojos empezaron a ver los distintos alimentos y a ordenar mentalmente los que quería probar primero, tenía que reconocer que a Sakura se le daba bien la cocina.

Sakura sonrió complacida al ver como Sasuke alargaba los palillos hacía su plato preferido… le gustaba observarlo comer, y ver como degustaba y disfrutaba de la comida. Embobada en él… cogió sus palillos y ella también empezó a comer.

···

Después de una buena cena y un poco… -bastante- de Sake que hay mejor que tomar el postre… _sobre_ tu novia.

-Sasuke-kun…

Sakura se reía, acostada en el suelo y con el pelo desparramado.

-¡Ya!

_Oh, no hay mejor forma de tomar el helado. _

Sasuke acorralaba a su novia debajo de él… el cuenco de helado descansaba junto a ellos. Sasuke estaba concentrado en una importante tarea, limpiar el helado –_con la lengua_- que el mismo había tirado –_sobre el escote de la pelirrosa_-...

Sakura se estremecía, mientras sujetaba el pelo rebelde del Uchiha para acercarlo a su pecho… a la pelirrosa nunca le había gustado tanto el helado… Sasuke no se detuvo cuando terminó su postre, siguió besando su cuello mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de la pelirrosa.

Sujetó los bodes del vestido y empezó a tirar de él hacía arriba, pero ella lo paró… _mierda_.

-Hm…

-Te tengo un regalo _–"¿Que puede haber mejor que tú desnuda y en el suelo?_"- ven está en la habitación.

-Tsk

A regañadientes se levantó de encima de ella y la siguió hasta el dormitorio. Sakura no se molestó en encender la luz… la iluminación que se colaba por las ventanas era suficiente.

Abrió el armario y sacó un paquete rectangular bastante grande y lo dejó sobre la cama…

-Feliz san Valentín…

Sasuke miró el paquete y le entró curiosidad… era bastante grande, de color blanco, con una tira azul atravesándolo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura… con la tenue luz y ese sonrojo en las mejillas… le hubiera encantado dejar los regalos para después. Se acercó a la caja, rompió la tira y sacó la tapa..

Abrió los ojos y entreabrió la boca. Enseguida reconoció el kimono de su padre… Estaba como nuevo, acarició la suave tela y lo sacó parcialmente de la caja para observarlo. Tragó saliva, no se lo esperaba. Lo guardó con delicadeza y después de cerrar la caja se acercó a Sakura.

-¿Te gustó?

Y la respuesta vino… cuando Sasuke enmarcó su cara con las manos y le dio un suave beso. No era de palabras… pero su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho se lo decía todo. Cogió la mano de Sakura entre las suyas y la instó a sentarse en la cama.

-Cierra los ojos

Sakura sonrió mientras bajaba los parpados… poco después sintió como Sasuke sujetaba su mano y colocaba algo frío y pesado alrededor de su muñeca… cuando abrió los ojos...

-Sasuke-kun.

Era una _pulsera_ preciosa… pero aun mejor era ver a Sasuke arrodillado delante de ella. No sabía si era por el Sake que había bebido, pero un pequeño rubor se agolpaba en las mejillas del Uchiha.

-Sabes que no te lo digo mucho… -giró su rostro… _¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir las cosas?-_ Tks… ya sabes a lo que me refiero… -Sasuke volvió la vista a sus ojos verdes, _¿Se había reído?...-_

-Yo también te quiero… Sasuke-kun

Besó sus labios y lo apremió a tumbarse en la cama sobre ella, acaricio su cuerpo con suavidad…

_Era tan buena, él no se la merecía._

-Te tenía otro regalo

-¿enserio? –Sasuke asintió levemente antes de volver a besarla-

-Pero ahora me da vergüenza dártelo…

-Venga Sasuke-kun

No pudo resistirse al ver ese mohín de la pelirrosa… Se levantó con cuidado y se fue a buscar el _regalo_. Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación Sakura lo esperaba curiosa sentada en la cama. Le extendió un paquete pequeño, y esperó su reacción mientras veía como ella lo desenvolvía con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

_Al abrir la tapa… __**-¡Sasuke-kun! **_

**···**

_Diez minutos después…_

Sasuke esperaba sentado sobre la cama… Tsk, si no le hubiera regalado nada ahora no tendría que esperar, podría tener a Sakura bajo él -desnuda…- y podría estar besándola hasta que les faltara el aire. Aunque sólo por ver como la cara de Sakura pasaba por todas las tonalidades de rosa y rojo valía la pena… al principio –después del grito- pensó que le iba a pegar, pero en vez de eso… bajó la cabeza avergonzada y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

_Oh… el conjunto era aun más sexy __**en**__ ella._ Un pequeño rubor apareció por sus mejillas al ver a la pelirrosa caminando lentamente hacía él…

-Sasuke-kun…

_Que poco le iba a durar puesto su… __**regalo.**_

* * *

**_¡¡feliz día de los enamorados!!_**

_9:05, del 14 de febrero del 2008..._


End file.
